


I Have You

by younghon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, One Shot, Reunions, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younghon/pseuds/younghon
Summary: Doyoung can't wait to see Taeyong's smile.College/University AU





	I Have You

**Author's Note:**

> Y E E T first fic my bois enjoy
> 
> might be some grammar errors;; sorry!

Doyoung was lost.

He stood someone in the middle of his boyfriend’s art school without a map, because he overestimated his memorization of the large campus. He cursed to himself in embarrassment.

Lee Taeyong, his bubbly, artsy partner went to an art school overseas in America, and Doyoung had flown there immediately after his last final exam. They had planned to meet a few days later, but Doyoung had wanted to surprise his unsuspecting boyfriend. He wanted to see his smile.

This want only caused him to be lost. Very lost, in the midst of the enormous campus.

There were few students around, however, in comparison to the size of the school. And when Doyoung attempted to kindly ask those students to point where the XXX Hall was located, he was only met with rapid fire English that he couldn’t understand. Not wanting to bother them, he would always simply reply with a quick ‘thank you’. 

Doyoung muttered a string of curses under his breath, frustrated at himself and partly in embarrassment. He was very close to pulling out his phone to use the mobile translator app he installed beforehand. And he almost did, until he saw a familiar person with vivid red hair cycle down the bike lane. Doyoung’s breath that he hadn’t know he had been holding released almost comically.

“Taeil!” The desperation in his voice was clear.

The redhead whipped around, a wide smile breaking across his face. “Doyoung! It’s been so long!”

Doyoung had never been so relieved to hear his native language spoken to him. Taeil jumped off his bike and wheeled it towards the lost boy. “What are you doing here? Are you finding Taeyong?”

Doyoung nodded, shoulders finally relaxing as his embarrassment faded away. “I’ve been meaning to find him but I got lost…not a lot of people speak Korean here.”

The older chuckled. “The XXX Hall, right? I think I just saw him working on something,” Taeil twisted his body to face one of the many paths that swirled through and around the school. “Down that way, keep following the path and you’ll see the huge gray building.” The younger was so f̶u̶c̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ thankful that he had almost gotten onto his knees, shame nonexistent. 

 

 

☆

 

 

Taeyong was only meters away, yet why couldn’t Doyoung approach him?

Perhaps it was the calm, happy aura that wafted in the room where Taeyong sat alone, charcoal staining his hands as it glided across the canvas. Even through the tinted glass, Doyoung saw the wide smile stretched across his face. Taeyong sat back finally, satisfied at his finished piece. At this, Doyoung stepped into the room.

“Almost has Bob Ross quaking,” Doyoung said as he leaned against the doorframe.

Doyoung’s lover spun his head at the speed of light, eyes wide. The charcoal in his hand almost fell to the ground, then it was clumsily placed on the tray beside him. Taeyong jumped out of his seat when Doyoung stretched his arms out towards him. Rushing to Doyoung’s embrace, Taeyong let out a squeak of happiness, and they hold each other—the first time in more than half a year.

Taeyong’s hand held a fistful of Doyoung’s flannel shirt as the younger dug his face into his lover’s hair. 

No words were exchanged. It wasn’t needed. Their hearts were beating rapidly, pressed flush against each other. Taeyong raised his head, and his smile was bright with happiness. Doyoung looked fondly at his partner, completely whipped.

“You’re early!” Taeyong grinned.

“Are you complaining?”

Taeyong shook his head, smiling.

“I missed you,” Taeyong said, still beaming. “A lot.”

Doyoung pressed his lips against Taeyong’s. It was like electric—seven months of being apart had stimulated each glance, each touch, each kiss. “Say that again and I won’t stop myself from moving here.”

“I missed you a lot,” Taeyong said with humorous excitement. “I missed you so so so much Doyoung.”

“Ah, fuck.” Doyoung kissed him again. “Who needs college when I have you.”

“Nobody,” Taeyong said curtly. “You need me. Move to America. If you don’t I’m gonna combust and die alone and cry everyday.”

Doyoung groaned, arms tightening around Taeyong. “We’re in our fourth year, Tyong. I swear after I graduate. We’ve been over this—”

“Yes I know, I know,” Taeyong sighed before releasing Doyoung from their bear hug. “I just missed you.”

Both of their hands linked, charcoal transferring onto Doyoung’s hands. But he hadn’t noticed. “Sorry I’ve been really busy,” Doyoung said guiltily. “I would’ve come back earlier if it wasn’t for—”  
Taeyong was shaking his head before Doyoung could finish. “I know. It’s okay. I understand. You’re here now.” Taeyong’s slender arms wrapped around his lover’s slim waist as Doyoung immersed himself into Taeyong’s natural scent mixed in with the ashy scent of charcoal. 

“I think I love you,” Taeyong said after a long time, slightly muffled by Doyoung’s shirt.

Doyoung pulled back slightly from the hug, releasing a whine from Taeyong. “You think? A bit late, considering I’m moving in with you in a year,” He said with mock offense.

The older rolled his eyes. “Say it back, coward.”

Doyoung snorted before tightening his hold on Taeyong. “I love you, too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

(Bob Ross really did quake in fear. He didn't want to stan NCT, yet he did, because he had to stan talent.)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos appreciated!


End file.
